League of Legends: Good and Evil
by Infinity Devin
Summary: About a battle and battles to come in Summoner's Rift, with Champions of good fighting against Champions of evil, and each game won for one side would mean a sorry defeat for the other. In this epic tale of courage, faith, and skill, you will never forget the personalities of the champions described.
1. Introduction

This story is just a very descriptive and abstract version of what could potentially happen in a normal or ranked game with varying Champions. I am a LoL player and I play plenty on the weekends. My username is: pooksidoop. I'm not too good yet, but hey, at least it's thrilling and I bet we can all agree on that! Well anyway, I will try my best to write a chapter every week or less, but I can't guarantee it, as high school gets really stressful at times. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapters ahead, and that my vocabulary isn't too complicated nor mundane for you. Thanks for taking your time to read this!


	2. Game 1 Part 1

Curling blond hair streaked across a sun-lit meadow. Her metallic armor glinted in the glorious light of an earthly sunset. The setting light cast an ethereal glow on her silvery scepter. She strode confidently into a midst of clashing steel and erupting blasts of magic, shooting blinding blasts of light from the tip of her wand. Unknown beings dressed in a dark shade of purple, waving staffs and blades came harrowing down upon the girl and her own petite army. Suddenly, a mind-numbing shock wave of light was ingeniously released upon the opposing creeps, sending many plummeting towards death.

A quarter mile above Lux, a struggle between two well-armed, well-trained, and renowned fighters: A man with a helm of lenses, a master of the Wuju martial arts style, and a red-haired assassin, armed with seductively sharp knives. Their waves of creeps fought each other as pawns would in a game of chess, but the two skilled warriors would not succumb to the other's might. The feminine assassin, with accuracy and strength like no other, skillfully hurled a wickedly sharp dagger at the master's throat. The samurai flicked his sword at the incoming dagger, and with a grimace, deflected the dagger into the nearby brush. The woman's face contorted into an unhidden snicker, seeing the look of effort displayed on his face.

The Wuju master, with a look of determination, darted forward, and tumbled into an invisible tackle, knocking some of the opposing creeps to their deaths, and setting the red-haired woman on the defensive. Master Yi grinned at his successful attack, returning to finishing off some of the opposing creeps. Katarina, the red-haired assassin, out of nowhere, decided to throw herself onto Master Yi, punching him hard in the spine and lashing out in a whirlwind of shadowy blades. With all his might, he tried to resist the incoming daggers, but they overwhelmed his defense maneuvers, especially with the sickening punch in his back. Before he could even try to slice back at the assassin, she was already gone, safe behind her line of creeps.

Even further above the sounds of battle, were the sounds of an even more ferocious battle. Behind a line of creeps was a hooded figure with elegant white hair flowing inside her cloak, her bow and arrows dripping with cold. Standing beside her stood an armored white bear, seeming to be valiant, but just as cold-blooded as any Champion can be. Opposing the pair, there was another white-haired woman, her hair pulled up into a tight tail, wearing nothing but loose leather and cloth, wielding a menacing black broadsword aglow with a sludgy green. To her side, hiding within dense shrubbery, was what seemed like a man, but with a face full of malevolence, unrivaled vengeance, and eyes full of hatred. His ironclad arm brandished an old axe, dry with the blood of the previous Champions he had slain, yet winking with eagerness to meet with a squishy neck.

The time soon came for Darius, the Hand of Noxus, to reach into battle, his hand tipped with a hooked axe, bringing a startled white bear into his grasp. Darius shoved his shoulder into the bear's mighty chest, crushing a few ribs and began feeding his axe the blood that it savored. However, the Chosen of the Storm was not a sentient being who glorified self-inflicted pain. Feeling the first cut across his broad shoulder and the addition of the pain in his ribcage, he focused much of his might into a roar that sent all nearby opposing creeps running for their lives, as well as chipping parts of his opponent's weathered armor. With anger, Volibear called out for his ally, the Frost Archer, to aid him in this unrelenting fight. Ashe quickly launched a volley of frost-imbued arrows toward the man trying to cut her ally into pieces, managing to stick one into his thigh. The man howled in pain, but continued to cut at the bear.

Hearing the sound of an injured teammate, a woman carrying an emerald-lit broadsword stepped into the view of Ashe and Volibear. With startling rage, she hurled herself at her opponents, flipping in the air and sending shock waves of heat from her blade, driving the bear and the Frost Archer back. With the enemies driven out of Darius's path, she turned back to look at her partner. He gave a determined nod, grappling at an arrow in his shoulder and jerking it out, his grip further tightening on his weapon. Riven cast a rune upon the ground, causing an array of light to shower from the skies, recovering her own minions and instantly removing all havoc caused to her ally. Together as a team, they cut at the enemy minions until none remained and advanced to the outer enemy turrets, managing a few cuts on the stone, but nothing too serious, as the Frost Archer materialized out of brush, attempting to slay them with her arrows. Riven and Darius quickly darted into the cover of brush, but the archer only fired a glowing, feathered arrow into the brush, revealing their hiding place. Darius and Riven waited for the archer to come closer with her arrows. As she neared the range of Darius's cruel axe, Darius quickly pulled her in, driving his shoulder into her chest, breaking a few bones and disarming her. Riven quickly let out a series of raging shock waves that drove Ashe to the edge of consciousness. Darius made sure the last thing she saw with her terrified blue eyes was the savage smirk on his lips as he swung his axe in a circle, beheading the archer.

"_First Blood_," a ghostly voice resounded throughout the battlefield. With a daunting expression full of fueled rage, Darius continued his onslaught against the Demacians. _They shall never triumph against me_, he swore.


	3. Game 1 Part 2

Something stood amiss. For a moment in time, the whole world seemed to be much too expansive, much too mysterious for the mind to comprehend. Flickering shadows seemed to bounce up and down along the stems of the brush, laying off to her side. No matter how piercing her light, she knew the air was too quiet for her own sake. Something was definitely amiss.

Lux didn't dare step closer to the edges of the brush. All her instincts agreed with the fact that someone or something was lurking deep within, anticipating the moment to lash out and destroy her. Suddenly, a ghostly echo resounded throughout the battlefield, "_First Blood!_" Lux gasped, as the image of the capacitated archer filled her mind. The blood of her friend pooled in her dying position.

"Lux, are you okay?" A man reached out to her.

Lux turned around, her golden hair seeming to stick to her armor in a sullen way. Her eyes immediately perked up at the sight of her partner: A rather handsome man wielding an underestimate-able crossbow-hammer. Light seemed to always light his eyes. Immediately, Lux replied, "Ashe…".

"We share our pain among the team, but we must stay strong. If there's one thing we'll lose to, it'll never be the Noxians." Jayce's eyes narrowed at the shadowy edge of the bush. "Something's amiss." Jayce grappled at his godly golden hammer, plucked on a switch, and immediately with a jolt of cerulean light, morphed into an astounding crossbow. Jayce pulled back the trigger, aiming carefully at the edge of the brush, a sphere of deadly blue energy hovered at the crossbow's tip. A heartbeat later, a bolt of energy was released at the target, and both their suspicions were confirmed. Their opponents were stalking them, waiting for the right time to pounce.

Lux grinned successfully at her partner as she twirled her wand once again, sending a bulbous orb of sparkling light into the bushes. With a consecutive twist of her wand, the orb burst into hot white flames, immediately burning her hidden opponents. She giggled quietly, hearing a disgruntled shuffle in the brush. Quickly, Jayce and her returned to farming the opposing minions.

A hooded man with a blade-embroidered cape, lugging an oversized blade waited patiently in the brush. The burning light from the girl barely scathed him, especially when he was in the protection of his cloak. An equally deadly-looking man kneeled beside him. The man's quiver tingled with squirming purple tendrils, yearning for an arrow to be slung to them, to be fired at another's heart.

"Fire your arrow, Varus. Teach them a lesson," Talon hissed to his ally, his voice tinted with malevolence.

Agreeing with silence, Varus poked his head just slightly above the brush, and drew an invisible shaft of arrow that slowly charged into a deadly crimson missile. With a smirk, Varus let his charged arrow fly into the stomach of the Defender of Tomorrow, knocking him to the ground. The warrior's weapon skittered to his side.

"Quickly," Talon hissed. With a quickness similar to that of a serpent, he dashed across to the confused warrior, ignoring the cry of the little girl. Talon let loose a flurry of metal shrapnel, each piece penetrating Jayce's armor, spraying blood onto the grass. With a grunt, Talon seemed to teleport to the bleeding defender's back, sending up another spray of blood. However, before the deadly assassin could deliver the final blow, he was blinded by a bursting flash of light. _Oh, how that girl will pay_, Talon crooned to himself, after recovering from the blast. His target was on the verge of death, but Talon stood too far away from the retreating stumbling of Jayce. He turned his black pupils on the girl. _You're next_.

Lux wasn't afraid of this man. She'd faced down so many other Noxians larger and nastier than this man. She couldn't possibly be afraid, but deep inside, she felt the urge to quiver in fright. His beady black eyes reminded her of the darkness within everyone's hearts; the kind of darkness that vanquished the light. But this man didn't have a heart. He had a blade instead. Lux twirled her wand, sending a net of blinding light at he opponent catching him in his gait toward her. She let loose another bulb of light, which stung at Talon's eyes and burned his cloak. The light trapping her enemy soon faded, but he didn't stalk forward anymore. Just when she was about to raise her arm in victory, she felt a tingling warmth in her side. A purple, twitching arrow stuck out from her flesh. The blood pooled around the arrow, and upon that sight, Lux suddenly felt light-headed.

"Foolish girl," Varus commented, empowering another charged scarlet arrow to blast into the girl's stomach. Immediately following his charged arrow, Varus loaded an immense amount of miniature crimson darts onto his bow, volleying them above her head.

Quickly reacting to the arrow that barraged he stomach, she let her wand fly out and disintegrate the arrows about to rain upon her head. Upon catching her wand, her body glowed with light, gaining a safeguard. Lux gyrated her wand again, letting loose another orb of light that sent the archer reeling back in another flash of burning light. The instant her opponent left, she exhaled in relief. She glanced back at her injured partner.

"I'm fine, Lux. I'll make a trip to the fountain, and come back with newly bargained items from that burly shopkeeper." With that, Jayce agonizingly rose up, and placing a rune at his feet, began chanting words of teleportation. Light blazed around Jayce in coalescing ellipses, and within a few seconds of chanting, Jayce vanished into thin air.

_Come back fast, Jayce_, Lux contemplated, _they'll be back soon and I don't want to face them without a friend by my side. _


End file.
